The Colour Red
by Red Kasei
Summary: Vegeta one day disappears completely off the face of the Earth for 6 months, only to return changed and with amnesia. What should happen if, in helping the kawaii prince, the Son males should fall for him? And it's one Saru to a sexy Saiya-jin Suru...
1. Prologue

The Colour Red Prologue 

He leant down to take a drink of water, his throat parched from such an exhausting day of work. Well, training at least. He had never felt so thirsty in all his life, but he grinned despite the rough feeling in the back of his throat. He knew that that meant that he had had a successful day with his training, pushing himself to the limits in the forest. After all, training in the GR was good and all, but it was so wide and spacious it didn't give the feel of being the forest with objects standing in one's way.

He was so engulfed in his task of gaining moisture that he failed to notice three hooded figures standing in the shadows of the forest, their ki kept low to avoid detection. They watched him silently, only communicating through telepathy.

_"He looks promising,"_ the large one thought, the deep indigo cape barely covering her big breasts.

_"I say so too,"_ added the other, slightly smaller and cloaked in a deep emerald cape. _"He seems to take on the submissive role."_ The large one turned her head up to the trees and scowled.

_"He shouldn't be submissive!"_ she hissed in thought. _"He's the Saiya-jin no Ouji! He's a prince!"_

_"Regardless of whether he is the Saiya-jin no Ouji or not,"_ came the third's voice, she being a lot smaller than the other two, yet much older, a deep black cloak hiding her. _"It is only he and the third class Saiya-jin."_ She paused, thinking. _"Well, that's no entirely true. There is the other hanyou, the son of the third class…"_ The indigo one glare down at her now.

_"Don't even think about it,"_ she growled. _"He doesn't need a hanyou…"_

_"All the same, both are potential candidates for our study,"_ the green one spoke up. _"Who knows,"_ she shrugged. _"Maybe it could be better for future generations?"_ The indigo one remained unmoved.

_"How can that hanyou affect the future positively?!"_ she argued.

_"Be that as it may,"_ the black one interrupted. _"He is the only one of his kind. It's up to either of them to decide the fate of the Saiya-jin race. Besides,"_ she gave her tall friend a smirk. _"Would be so bad to have a planet full of beings with three-quarters of pure Saiya-jin blood coursing through their veins?"_

_"Yes, it would!" _she snapped, crossing her arms and turning her head to one side. The green one sighed.

_"Oh, Doku-san,"_ she sighed. _"You're such a purity freak."_

_"Well, enough of this banter," _the black one quickly spoke up before her indigo cloaked friend had time to retort. _"Let's just do what we came here to do and hope that it all goes for the best."_ She glanced over at her indigo friend. _"That means he will be the one to rear offspring, whether you like it not, Doku!"_ She growled and held her arms even tighter. _"He is the only of his kind left to do so, so stop arguing! And Han-san,"_ she said, looking up to her friend in the trees. _"Stop feeling for the Namek's ki.__ He's not in this region."_ Her green friend let out a mental groan of disappointment. _"Now let's do what we came here to do. Everybody ready?"_

_"Hai!"___

_"Yoshi!__ Then let's do it!"_

Vegeta's head quickly snapped up as he heard the crunch of twigs coming from the opposite bank from where he was drinking.

"Who's there?" he snapped, feeling more than slightly nervous. For some reason, he didn't know why, he felt very uneasy. He knew that that the snapping of twigs could mean that there's a docile deer nearby, or maybe a small squirrel. But he could not help but feel very nervous.

Standing up to his full height, Vegeta gazed all around him, his senses heightening to their peak as he tried to find out what was making his hair stand on end. Er…not the hair on his head, though…

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him. Snapping around quickly, he glared at the noisy bushes, only to find that they had now been stilled.

_There's someone out there,_ he thought to himself.

"You are very right." Said a childish voice in his ear.

Vegeta whisked around to see two bright ruby eyes staring into his own obsidian pair. She whisked her ink black cape up and soon…

…_everything_ was black.


	2. Disappearance

The Colour Red 

****

Disappearance 

Bulma sat at the table with her third cup of coffee, feeling more than a little tired. She had been up all night trying to finish her new project; a scouter that could detect ki from a range of 100 and higher, but she failed again, giving into a few hours sleep instead of carrying on.

Six months. It had been six months since Vegeta disappeared. No one knows where he went. The last Bulma knew was that he was going out into the forest to train and since then, she hasn't seen hide nor hair of him. Some say that he probably went to train in outer space, but Bulma knew that was a lie. If that was so, then why was the GR still here in her back yard? Some say that he's still training, but they all doubted it anyways, as they couldn't feel his ki no matter how hard they searched. But all that they knew, no matter how much they speculated, was that Vegeta had disappeared. Vanished into thin air.

Bulma sighed again as her scouter picked up Goku's ki heading towards her house. She knew that it worked, but she also knew that it couldn't pick up ki from as low as 100, which was as low as Vegeta could go.

"Good morning, Bulma." Goku greeted her. She nodded.

"'Morning, Goku" she replied.

"Have a rough night?" he queried, noticing the dark bags under her eyes. Bulma gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I've been up all night trying to set the minimum of my radar to 100," she said, pausing to sigh. "But so far I've only got as low as 500." Goku nodded. She took a sip of her coffee, black with no sugar or milk. She turned and gazed up at him, running her hand through the shortly cropped hair.

"What about you?" she asked. Goku just shook his head.

"Nah, Uub says it's okay." He said, understanding what she meant. "He knows how much Vegeta means to all of us and he's even willing to help." Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"I still can't believe that Uub didn't mind you stopping your training until we found Vegeta." She said.

"Well, I guess he just understand what a great fighter Vegeta is," he answered honestly. "And he respects that, knowing that Vegeta got me where I am today." Bulma gave a little chuckle as she gazed at her life-long friend through bleary blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think that?" she asked, knowing that it was more Goku that felt that way than Uub. Goku blushed, knowing that he had been caught out.

"Well…that's how I fell," he said, shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just assume Uub would feel the same way. I mean, look, even 18 is looking for him! And she was the one who beat him when she was trying to get to me!" Bulma nodding understandingly, taking a deep gulp of her strong coffee.

"I know what you mean," she said.

Bulma hadn't realised it but, to her, Vegeta played a very important role in her life. He may have seemed like the annoying prince who simply cursed and belittled everyone around him, strutting out his superiority, but she knew that there was something more to him than she could have ever imagined. Vegeta cared deeply for her. She only realised it now when he was gone, now that she had time to think over his past insults instead of dealing with fresh ones. They never meant to harm, but they were never friendly, either. They were simply comments on bad traits and that was that. Bulma knew, being the genius that she claimed herself to be, that she should have figured it out long ago. Yet, she didn't.

And now she missed him more than anything.

"The house is so quiet without him," she mused aloud. "I mean, he was always in the Gravity Room, but at least I knew he was there. I knew that he was around." She sighed tiredly as she rubbed her swollen eyes, sore from lack of sleep. "I've even grown accustom to the humming of the GR when I work outside." She shook her head sadly. "Now, I don't anymore."

Goku understood. The loss of Vegeta left a big gap in all of them. Even Piccolo was at a loss. He and the Saiya-jin prince hardly conversed, but at least they held some sort of respect for one another.

And, despite what Bulma said, Goku felt that the loss was mostly his. The way he thought of it, all Bulma had lost was a father to her child and a husband. There were deep feelings involved but to Goku they went even deeper.

To him, Vegeta was his prince. His link to his past and the key to his future. Goku hardly knew much about the way of the Saiya-jin if it wasn't for Vegeta, and because of Vegeta he was able to reach the level of Super Saiya-jin he was at that day. Vegeta was his friend and companion. His ally and his rival. The only other left of his kind.

_Bulma's not a Saiya-jin, so she won't understand this if I told her._ He thought sadly to himself. Even though he knew that she, too, was at a loss, nothing could compare to losing the only piece of your past.

And, once again, the dull throb in his chest returned.

"We really shouldn't be out here, Trunks," Goten told his friend stubbornly. "You know what our moms would say if they knew that we were in Kuro Mori…"

"They aren't going to find out, so shut up." Commanded his older lavender-haired companion. Goten pouted, his chubby cheeks squishing in the corners.

"That's very rude of you, Trunks." He said, feeling very upset that his friend was so nasty. But then he reminded himself that Trunks was only behaving this way because his father had gone missing.

He remembered the day everyone set out to find the fiery tempered prince, two months after they last saw him. Trunks had a hard time adjusting to the fact that his father had disappeared and no one could find him. He refused to believe that his father had simply disappeared off the face of the earth. He yelled at the adults on how they were wrong and how his father would come back after no matter how long, but Goten could see that they were not convinced. He could even see that Trunks himself wasn't so sure of his declaration. But whether he was certain or uncertain that his father was still on this plane, he was determined to find him.

Trunks stopped walking, but never turned to face his friend. This action reminded Goten very much of Vegeta and he found his heart aching to see the stubborn prince again. To him, Vegeta was like the first father he ever had. He knew that, when no one was looking, he would spoil both the boys' and treat them to delights of the culture of their race. And now that he was gone…

"Gomen nasai, Goten," Trunks apologized in their native language, the one that Vegeta had taught them. "Demo, I am going to find my father. No matter anyone else says, I am going to find my tousan!" Goten said nothing. He just smiled at his friend, amazed at how much he was like his father.

"Hai, Trunks." He said, following his friend as he took off again. "But they will get angry if they find out that we've been here." He said, returning to the topic at hand. "I mean, we don't even know whether Vegeta-sama is here or not. There are so many forests all around the world! It'll take ages for us to find the right one!" Trunks didn't respond, but Goten knew he would.

"Look, Goten," he began. "If you're worried about getting chewed out by a bunch of old women then I suggest you go back. But I am not going to stop until I have found tousan!"

"Even if it means going into Kuro Mori?"

"Even if it means going into the deep, dark depths of Kuro Mori." He echoed. Goten had to admire his courage, but he didn't like where he was going. Following close, he asked:

"So, what makes you think Vegeta-sama was here in Kuro Mori?" Trunks gave the typical royal smirk.

"Dakara," he explained. "Tousan is the type of person who goes to the most dangerous areas to train so he can get stronger. Kuro Mori doesn't have very dangerous animals, but the foliage and plants are thick and constricting and unless you know how to weave your way through those then you won't survive a day in this forest!"

"Do you think Vegeta-sama…" Goten didn't need to finish the question. Trunks had already whirled around and gave him the death glare, narrowing his crystal orbs.

"IIE!! TOUSAN GA KOROSU JA NAI!!" he yelled at the top of his voice, causing small jittery birds to take flight. He took in a deep breath and said it again, more calmly and in English. "No, my father isn't dead." He said stubbornly. Goten looked guiltily at his feet.

"Gomen ne, Trunks," he apologized. "I guess what my kaasan is telling me is actually getting through."

"Hmph," Trunks snorted. "She would say such things…"

Suddenly, Trunks stopped short as he saw some sort of figure hiding in the shadows of a tall tree. He squinted hard, trying to make out the face of the person, but all he could see was the colour of their eyes.

The person's eyes were a deep, silky blue, something like the thickly dyed silk scarves his grandmother wore. They were narrowed in a way and seemed to be gazing at bother him and Goten with a stern expression.

"Hey, Goten," he whispered to his friend. "Do you see that?"

"Nani?" he friend asked in the same whisper, knowing better than to ask out loud.

"Over there by that tree," he said, indicating with his eyes. Goten followed and, sure enough, the figure stared back at him.

"Hai!" he gasped out. "I see it!"

But before anything else could happen, the strange being ran from the shadow of the tree to another shadow, hiding all the while but staying visible to the chibi hanyou Saiya-jin.

"Oi!" called Trunks as he ran after it, followed by Goten. "Come back here!"

But the creature had no intention of slowing down. It did, though, keep a steady pace, pausing now and then to allow them to catch up to it. They didn't know it, but the being was actually taking them somewhere. Hell, they didn't even know that the being was doing this deliberately.

_Poor chibi Saiya-jin,_ she thought as she leapt into the trees above the target area. _They have no idea that they are just being used to get him back where he belongs. Oh well,_ she shrugged. _All we're doing is interfering to the minimum. As Red said, we're just leaving them alone after this and going to hope for the best._ She pulled herself even further into the shadows, using her techniques to hide herself well, even in the twilight.

Trunks and Goten came running around the corner, still following the strange being.

"Come on, this way!" Trunks guided his friend. "I'm sure I sure it go…" They both stopped dead in their tracks.

There, lying in a beam of sunlight that managed to filter through the dense canopy of the forest, lay the missing prince.

**Note**

Just so you know, I'm going to make Japanese the official language of Saiya-jin in this fic. So it's not all jibberish…just very, very bad Japanese! ;p


	3. The Trouble Begins

_**The Colour Red **_

The Trouble Begins 

Everyone crowded around in Bulma's living room, chattering amongst themselves. Was it true? Had Vegeta come back? Where had he been for the past six months? Nobody knew the answers. The chattering continued until Bulma finally came out from the medical room, looking more tired than ever.

"Well?" asked Trunks who had, until recently, been sitting quietly as he waited for new from his mother. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face her. Bulma let out a huge sigh, one of both relief and stress.

"He's doing okay for now," she said, talking to everyone. "He's very thin…probably hasn't eaten anything in weeks…and he looks worse than what he seems." All the Saiya-jin let out a breath of relief.

"That's a relief." Muttered Goku.

"So?" piped up Goten. "Can we see him?"

"Not just yet, Goten," she told him, watching his happy little face crumple with disappointment. "Give him a few hours to rest and he'll be fine."

Everyone glanced at each other, smiling and feeling grateful that they didn't lose one of their warrior's.

"Well, that's all we wanted to hear," Krillin said as he picked up a bored Marron. "We'll maybe come around again just to check up on him and see how he's doing." Bulma nodded her thanks.

"Okay. Take care, you guys!" she waved as they left the house.

"We might as well go, too," Yamcha spoke up as he headed towards the door.

"Take care of him, Bulma!' said Tien. Bulma nodded, feeling a great weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"I think we should be going, too…" Chichi spoke up, but Goku quickly stopped her.

"No, Chichi." he said. "I want to stay a bit longer." Chichi looked as though he had just told her that he felt like destroying Earth today.

"WHAT!" she screeched in her typical manner, but Goten and Gohan backed him up.

"Come on, mom!" Goten pleaded. "Please? Just until he wakes up? I want to see his face when we tell him that he has been gone for six months!"

"Yeah, I agree with Goten." Gohan said, completely ignoring the look Videl was giving him. "I mean, I'd really like to know where he was for six months. He couldn't have just stayed in Kuro Mori and lay unconscious!" Chichi looked as though she had swallowed a lemon, and Videl didn't look all that keen on the idea either. But seeing as they were outnumbered, they gave in.

"Oh, all right!" she sighed dramatically. "But don't expect me to go in and see that brat of a prince!" The three of them just nodded their thanks. Videl turned to look at the Namek who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What about you, Piccolo?" she asked. "Are you going to see Vegeta as well?"

"Hn." He nodded. "I also want to know where he disappeared to for the past six months." They all nodded.

"Well," sighed Bulma as she sat down next to Chichi, slouching from exhaustion. "I guess there's nothing else we can do but wait."

Hours passed. At six in the evening, the light was beginning to fade away, transforming the bright cerulean sky into a dyed canvas of pinks, crimsons and vermilions. Bulma has started dinner for her guests, but not for Vegeta seeing as she didn't know when he was going to wake up. Silence passed between the Saiya-jin while the other two women occupied their minds by chatting.

Goten let out a little sigh.

"Gee, seems like it's gonna take Vegeta-sama _ages_ to wake up!" he said.

"Shiteru na," Trunks said, leaning his head against the wall as he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I hate waiting like this! If only we had something to wake tousan up…"

On hearing this, Piccolo's brow-less eyes widened. He reached into the pocket of his gi and found what he had hoped was lying there.

"Come on," he said to the four Saiya-jin. "Let's get Bulma and go see Vegeta." They were slightly puzzled when he said this, but they asked no questions. On entering the kitchen, he told them of the lowly little Senzu bean he had found in his pocket and that they were going to use it to revive the prince.

"What were you doing with a Senzu bean in your pocket, Piccolo?" Goku asked curiously.

"I keep one there just in case something happens," he explained. "How do you think I survived when Cooler's henchmen back attacked me?" Goku tilted his head to one side and thought for a moment, realizing the logic in carrying a Senzu bean around. He pondered on whether he should start carrying a lowly bean in his own pockets, but the thought was cut short when they arrived in front of the door to where Vegeta slept.

Bulma opened the door and everyone trooped in. Goku was the first to notice the difference in Vegeta.

"My gosh!" he yelped, not swearing out of habit. "He's so thin and sickly!" Goku was right. Vegeta's usually well-built figure had faded away into something slender and thin. His skin had a sickly grey hue, making Goku think back to all those horror movie Goten and Trunks made him watched about zombie rising from the grave. "What's the bandage around his eyes for?" he asked.

"His eyes were rather swollen," she replied, taking her place next to the slumbering prince. "The right one was also bleeding." Goku nodded, is heart picking up a steady pace with the prince's haggard breathing.

"We need to give him this Senzu bean," Piccolo said, holding the bean up.

"I'll do it!" said Goku immediately, snatching the bean from Piccolo's hand and striding over to where Vegeta lay.

He leant over his prince, gently sliding one hand under his neck and pulling him up slightly.

"Vegeta," he crooned in a soft voice. "Vegeta? Wake up. I've got something for you." It appeared that Vegeta couldn't hear him at all. Deciding to take on another approach, Goku pushed the small bean against Vegeta's bluish lips. He managed to pry his mouth open, but it appeared that Vegeta wasn't about to swallow whatever he put in there. "It won't work," he said, feeling rather dejected.

"I know!" Trunks piped up. He ran out for a few moments before returning with a glass of water. "Why don't you crush the bean and put it in the water? It'll sort of be like an aspirin!" Goku considered this for a moment before e beaming and following Trunks's advice.

Once again, he lifted Vegeta's head and softly called to him.

"Vegeta, I've got you something to drink." Even though Vegeta didn't respond, Goku pressed the glass to his lips anyways and was glad to see that as the water went down, Vegeta swallowed. Everyone looked very relieved.

Once the glass was empty, Goku laid him back down and took a step back, waiting for the reaction. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see whether the Senzu would take action.

Then, without warning, Vegeta gave a loud gasp. Bulma jumped, thinking instead that he would rather have sprung out of bed like he always does. They waited a little longer. Trunks could already hear the difference in his father's breathing, going from haggard and struggling to normal. But all too soon it started to speed up.

Then, he spoke.

"Ko…koko wa?" he asked in his native tongue. Everyone cracked smiles at each other, glad that he was finally awake and healed, but it fizzled from their faces rapidly when he spoke again, this time, more desperate. "Koko wa? Doko ni desu ka?" he asked, his voice starting to waver. They all stared. If they didn't know any better, they have thought that Vegeta was…

…Scared.

Vegeta slowly sat up. Blinded by the bandage wrapped tightly around his eyes, he felt all around him with his bare hands.

He was on some place soft, like a bed. The smooth sheets that crumpled and folded in his hands seems to secure that information. He couldn't tell what time of the day it was exactly, but by the feel of a warmish glow on his skin, he thought it would at least be in the evening. Either that or it was winter.

He started to pant nervously.

_Where am I am?_ He asked himself. _Who's with me?_ Vegeta knew very well that there were others in the room with him. He could hear their light breathing through the silence, the warmth of their breaths rushing towards him. _Who are they? What do they want?_ Vegeta was nervous beyond words. He had no idea where he was and he had no idea what he was doing there. In fact, the only things he knew about him were himself.

His head snapped to the right when he suddenly heard a footfall, the clapping of a boot on a tiled floor. Instincts covering for his lack of knowledge, he backed up against the wall, pushing back with all his might. His heart pounded in his ears as he sought to get away from his current situation.

"Yamero!" he yelled. "Dame!"

Bulma stopped as soon as Vegeta tried to back away from her. She felt slightly hurt when she realised he was trying to get away from her but the pain doubled when he yelled at her, saying something in his own language. She knew he was scared, but of what she didn't know.

Trunks, noticing the pain in his mother's eyes, decided to take action by relieving his father of some of the tension he was feeling.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, knowing that his father would understand that it was him. But, to his amazement, Vegeta glanced in his direction and asked:

"Da…dare desu ka?" Trunks was stunned. His father, his own father who had taught both Goten and him their own national language, which had trained him countless time in the GR, was asking him who he was. Deciding to play it safe, he replied back very calmly.

"Ore wa Torankusu desu." He replied, trying to jog his father's memory. But his jaw dropped even more when Vegeta asked, in a very puzzled tone:

"To…rankusu?" he asked. "Anata wa Torankusu desu ka?" Trunks nodded, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Ha…hai."

Trunks didn't understand it. Why was his father behaving like this? Why did he pretend not to know who he was? Why was he only speaking in Saiya-go? And why, why was he acting so afraid?

Goten, reading the shock in his friend's eyes, decided to carry on where he left off. It seemed to him like Trunks wasn't going to carry on after what he had heard and seen.

"Ore wa Goten da," he said meekly. Vegeta just stared.

"Futari no hito…" he asked, shocked to hear another voice.

"Iie. Roku." The expression on Vegeta's face was practically unreadable because of the bandage, but everyone could tell that he was stunned.

"Doko ni desu ka?" he asked again, feeling a little braver and peeling himself off the wall.

"Capsule Corp." he replied.

He was about to say more when Gohan suddenly intervened.

"What are you saying to him?" Vegeta's head suddenly snapped in his direction, jumping up against the wall again. Goten turned and glowered at his brother, feeling very annoyed that his onii-chan decided to talk to him now.

"I was just answering his questions in Saiya-go," he snapped.

"Well, what did you say so far?" asked Piccolo.

"So far, Trunks and I have just introduced ourselves and told Vegeta that he's at Capsule Corp.," he replied, not noticing that Vegeta had regained some of his confidence and was now sitting quietly on the bed.

"Why does he look so nervous?" Bulma spoke up. It was true. Ever since the prince woke from his slumber he had been very jumpy, asking questions in his own language which only Trunks and Goten understood and could reply to. It was almost as though he was expecting to be surrounded by Saiya-jin.

"I don't know," Goku said, trying to figure that one out as well. _This isn't like Vegeta,_ he thought, frowning at the way his prince sat meekly on the bed. _He's not nervous, shy and afraid of something he can't see! He's brave and confident of himself, no matter what the situation is! But this…_

"Goten, Trunks," Piccolo said. "Try asking him who he is." They all stared at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Wha…"

"Just do it!" he commanded. Running his eyes up and down Vegeta, he realised that there was something not quite right with the stubborn prince. He knew as well as the other that Vegeta never, _ever_, not in a million years, would behave like this. _If he answers like I suspect he will, then my suspicions will be confirmed._

Looking oddly at Piccolo, Trunks and Goten turned back, Goten opened his mouth to ask.

"Ah…ano?" Vegeta's head cocked in his direction. "Demo…anata wa…?"

Suddenly, Trunks knew where this was going. He understood the reason behind the question. This was a test.

To their horror, Vegeta gave a genuine smile and replied.

"Atashi wa Saiya-jin no Ouji desu, Vegeta desu," he smiled again. "Yoroshiku."


	4. Sparkling Rubies

**_The Colour Red_**

Sparkling Rubies

They all stood mouths agape, their minds not really processing the words spoken. Even though only Trunks and Goten were the ones that actually understood what he said, word-for-word, Bulma got the gist of it and understood what it meant.

_Amnesia,_ she thought, her heart sinking fast. _Vegeta has got amnesia._ Even though she knew that it shouldn't really matter in a relationship, it did to her. She and Vegeta had never been really close. He always kept telling her how he really didn't care about her and the only reason he was still with her was because he wasn't about to let his only son be raised by some ningen half-wit, but she simply assumed that he was just saying that because he was a hardheaded prince who felt embarrassed to reveal his true feelings. But, over time, she began to doubt her assumption. She began to think that what Vegeta told her was true. Even though the ningen half-wit referred to Yamcha, she started to feel that he was actually being honest with her. He had never lied before.

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked in a half whisper. He didn't understand a thing that was going on. He didn't really understand what Vegeta was saying, but he certainly remembered that that was the way Vegeta introduced himself. He remembered it from their very first fight.

"He's got amnesia, Goku," Bulma suddenly spoke up. Goku jerked his head up in her direction to find the blue-haired scientist staring at her husband who was staring straight ahead of him. Tears lined her eyes and made them glitter and shine like a glittering opal. Goku felt his heart wrench at the sight of them. He could feel Bulma's pain not by just looking at her, but by looking at Vegeta as well. Vegeta was quite nervous, as he could see, by the way his hands shook and that was not the Vegeta they knew. He never shook with fear over something like this, never! But something had changed, something within Vegeta had shifted and now he had lost all his memories. Goku knew this simply by realizing that Vegeta did not curse out anybody's name and demand to know why the hell he couldn't see. Vegeta knew everybody by glance and voice. Six months, not even a _year_, could change that!

Silence filled the air quickly and with a thick layer of tension, too. Nobody dared say a word in case something bad happened.

"Ek...excuse me," he spoke in perfect English, obviously mimicking their way of speaking. "But...what is going on?" Everyone glanced at each other.

Bulma didn't want to have to tell Vegeta he was back at Capsule Corp, his home, only to be told in return that he didn't know a Capsule Corp and he had never been here in his life. Trunks didn't want to tell him because he was still so shocked that his father could have forgotten everything. Goku didn't want to tell him because he simply didn't know where to begin! Yes, he knew the prince better than anyone else, even more so than Bulma. But that did not mean he was any good with explaining anything. Vegeta himself had told him so.

So that left Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo really didn't want to say anything because this was a different Vegeta and he didn't know how he would react to his bluntness. He may take it easily enough, 'oh-ing' and nodding as Piccolo told the story, but by the skittish look on his face, his brows tensed, his lips pressed together rather tightly and his body shaking uncontrollably, reeking with the smell of fear, he doubted he would so much as sit still.

Turning his eyes on Gohan, he looked down at his former pupil and nodded for him to go.

"What?! Me?!" he yelped.

"You've done speeches, haven't you?" he asked, using all of Gohan's school training against him. He scowled.

"Yeah, but that does not mean that I know how to tell a bratty prince that he has lost his memory and we are his friends!!"

"You're my friend?" they blinked and looked at Vegeta. "But...I don't have any friends." He said with a shrug. "Except for Raditz and Nappa," he paused slightly, as though he only realised something. "Where's Raditz? And Nappa? Are they here?"

Guilt suddenly jolted through Goku's heart as soon as those words left Vegeta's lips. By the sound of it, he was very close with them. The desperation in his voice as he mention their names proved that he was quite dependent on them. More guilt course through Goku's mind as he realised that there was no way he could tell Vegeta that he had killed them! He couldn't even tell him a lie, mostly because he wasn't a very good liar.

Silence flowed even thicker.

"Where's Nappa and Raditz?" he asked again. The waver in his voice had seemed to have gotten stronger, so he seemingly choked his words out.

"They're not here," Gohan quickly said tactfully, hoping to dispose of the prince's nervousness as well as the topic. "We found only you." Gohan knew very well that Vegeta had never let him or his father forget that they killed their only blood relative, and to mention that they killed them would certainly cause Vegeta to breakdown.

"Oh." He said simply. He paused. "Who...who are you all? I can't see you. There's something over my eyes that's making things very dark..."

"That's the bandage I wrapped around your eyes," Bulma explained. "Your eyes were damaged and bleeding." Vegeta nodded.

"Can you take it off?" he asked. "I really want to see your faces." He bowed his head down low, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I mean, I may not be able to see your faces, but I do know that you all are lying."

The tension had never been layered so thickly before. Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise and a blush flowed over their cheeks.

"I mean," he continued. "I can hear from the tone of your voices that there are lots of things that you are leaving out. Nappa and Raditz wouldn't just leave me. I know they want to protect me, Raditz told me so himself! But, I can't remember why..."

Goku glanced over at his comrade, contemplating on whether to tell him the truth or not. He knew now that Vegeta's frankness was certainly part of him, not due to being reigned under Frieza. And if Vegeta could tell these simply by the tone of his voice, what else could he tell? Age? Race? Gender? He didn't know. All he knew was that even though Vegeta had amnesia his Saiya-jin senses still functioned at the best they were made to be.

_No,_ he decided. _Even though Vegeta knows we're not telling him everything, we can't tell him the truth._ He thought hard for a bit, shorting out the necessities from the things that would confuse him. _Vegeta does have a right to know, but just not everything yet._ He coughed, causing Vegeta to jerk his head in his direction.

"Ahm...Vegeta," he said, a rose blush spreading across the arc of his nose. Vegeta cocked his head to one side. "Ah...tell me what you know so far about yourself."

"Nani?"

"I mean...that is to say..." he swallowed hard. "Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Saa," Vegeta suddenly put his index finger up to his lips, gently nibbling on the tip as he thought. This was rather new to the people in the room, and obviously very cute! Bulma could feel the heat in her cheeks as she looked at this adorable display. "My name is Vegeta. I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji. I am fifteen years old. My home planet is Vegeta-sei, but a comet destroyed that many years ago. Nappa and Raditz are the only two Saiya-jin that have survived with me, but I'm sure there's more." He took a breath. "I have lived in space for ten years now, traveling around doing...jitsu wa, I don't remember what I did. And," he paused, his exposed brows knitting together in frustration. "I don't know what happened after that. That's all I know."

Then, Vegeta actually realised what was going on. Suddenly, he felt all around his face, feeling for himself. Then he jerked his head from side to side, all the time asking:

"Doko ni? Doko ni? Nanda yo?!"

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku said, walking over and clutching the panicked prince by his shoulders. At his touch, Vegeta started to shake and tremble.

Then, that same rose pink blush crept upon his nose again.

_Wha...what is happening to me?_ He wondered. _Why am I behaving this way? Is it because Vegeta has just come back?_ Shaking those sudden thoughts from his head, he turned back to the matter at hand.

"You've got amnesia," Vegeta froze on hearing that. "You've been missing for six months. Yes, you are the Saiya-jin no Ouji and Vegeta-sei has been destroyed many years ago," he said, using the exact same words Vegeta had. "But you're not fifteen anymore." Goku could feel his eyes burning through the thick, white cloth as he stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha...what happened?" Goku loosened his grip.

"You've forgotten a lot about your past, Vegeta," he said softly. "You were sent to live with a tyrant called Frieza and he destroyed your home. Since then, we've destroyed him and you've lived here on Earth with us. The last of the Saiya-jin," Piccolo frowned at that. "We've fought many battles since I first met you and we've accomplished many things that were only thought to be myth and legend."

Vegeta stared in silence.

"There are...more of us?" he asked, barely whispering. Goku nodded.

"Yes, there's me, my two sons and your son." Vegeta remained silent.

Goku suddenly feared that what he had told Vegeta might have been too much for him to process. For God's sake! He thought he was fifteen! But, just when he started to feel like he had fucked things up, Vegeta spoke in a trembling voice.

"I...I know you, don't I?" he asked. "I...think I do. I can...feel you, somewhere inside of me. I think I know you." He turned to Bulma who was right beside him. "Please, take this bandage off my eyes so that maybe I can recognize you! If I can feel you at the back of my mind...I _must_ know you!"

Bulma smiled broadly, tears running down the sides of her face.

_Me,_ she thought happily. _Vegeta wants me to take off his bandage. He knows that I'm his wife. Surely he must be able to sense it!_ Her chest swelling with hope, Bulma leaned over and began the long process of unwinding the bandage from Vegeta's head. Meter after meter it came off, the bloody area starting to show through. She moved slightly faster, hope burning in her chest that he would recognize her as soon as the bandage was off. He would say her name, tell her everything he remembered about her and admit what he never did when he was the obstinate ouji.

Sadly, it didn't go that way.

The last bit of blood soaked material dropped silently to the bed. Everyone stared at Vegeta, his eyes closed and his face neutral. Then, he slowly fluttered his eyes open to reveal his eyes. His changed eyes.

Bulma gasped. Goku stared. Piccolo and Gohan were confused as hell and Trunks let a "HOLD FUCKING CRAP!!" slip out his mouth.

Vegeta eyes were no longer the universal black that they used to be, dark and pupil-less and a shadow to hide all the emotions he could possibly feel. Instead, they were now a beautiful ruby red. They were sparkling with life in the pink and crimson hue of the evening, glittering with all sorts of emotions that were running through his mind.

He glanced all around the room, scrutinizing everyone with his new wide eyes.

_That woman, she looks familiar, but I just can't seem to put a name to her face,_ he thought as he glanced at Bulma. _And that boy with the purple hair; he seems familiar too, probably better than that woman, but I can't put a name to him either. The Namek, I know he's a Namek but his name eludes me, too._ Growling in frustration, he turned his head to the other Saiya-jin. _That boy. I know him, his name reminds me of some type of food, but I can't figure out what it is! And that little one! Kuso! I can't remember his either! All I can remember about him is his innocent smile!_ His tail swiveling on the sheets of the bed, Vegeta decided to take one last look at the last person in the room.

Out of nowhere, memories ran past his mind. Fighting side by side with this man. Meeting him for the first time, the wind whipping through his flame styled hair as he looked down at this man. Pain lancing through his body and shame burning at his cheeks as he saw blurry images of the man standing above him, gazing at him sympathetically. Anger at the man for not telling him something that was so important to him. Beautiful turquoise eyes glimmering with passion and spirit and silky golden locks swept up in the same style his hair naturally was. A feeling of warmth, becoming one with the man, his carefree spirit and optimistic thoughts melding with his own fortressed mind and heart. Tears shed, hearts broken, friendship offered but slapped away. All this and more suddenly broke loose in an endless flood, seeping into every corner and crack of the folds in his brain.

His eyes going wide and blank, a shocked expression fixed on his face; he only uttered one last thing before he fell back onto the bed, passing out into a dark void of nothingness.

"Kakarotto..."


	5. You're name is really 'Rice?

_**The Colour Red **_

Your name is really 'Rice'?

Bulma could not help but glare at the burly Saiya-jin who was standing by the doorway.

_How dare he!_ She shrieked furiously in thought. _How dare he be the one whom Vegeta calls out first! How dare he be the one that Vegeta recognizes!_ It was an hour after Vegeta had uttered Goku's Saiya-jin name and passed out. He was currently lying on the sheets, resting from exerting himself so much. He had obviously had some rush of memory, otherwise he wouldn't have passed out so quickly. Bulma knew this because she had dealt with it before with other people. Sometimes they would suddenly remember something or some event so vividly that it would take up a huge amount of energy and they'd feel faint.

But she still could not help but feel angry with Goku, as though he had planned all this. She wanted Vegeta to say her name first, turning towards her and saying how much he loved her. She wanted him to say that he didn't know much about their past and beg if she could please tell him and show him all the things they did. She wanted him to think of _her_! But he didn't, and it filled her with rage.

_Calm down, Bulma,_ she told herself as she took in a deep breath. _Getting angry with Goku isn't going to help anyone. Especially not Vegeta. I suppose the only reason why Vegeta remembered him first was because they had spent so much time together when they used to spar and fight. It's only logical._ The beautiful blue-haired genius suddenly felt very guilty in blaming Goku for what happened. Vegeta had practically been obsessed with surpassing Goku that he barely gave a second thought to his family at Capsule Corp. So it was only natural that he would remember him first.

Goku stood by the doorway, more than slightly puzzled on what had just happened. Why had Vegeta recognised only him? Surely if he knew him he must've recognised Gohan, Goten and Trunks? But despite that one simple thing that he found puzzling, what was even more confusing to him was that he was pleased that he said his name first.

_Maybe Vegeta doesn't hate me so much,_ he thought, turning his eyes slightly on the sleeping prince. But he stopped and rolled his eyes. _Or maybe he just hates me so much that he can't forget about me!_

"Hey!" Goten's chirp voice called out. "He's coming to!"

Everyone turned their eyes on him as Bulma rushed to his side to help him up. She hoped that maybe a little more physical contact would jog his memory of her. But he didn't see her.

"Ah...nanda?" he asked.

"You passed out," she whispered softly. Her heart pounded as his new ruby eyes shifted around the room, slowly coming back in to focus, but still not landing on her. Even though she wanted to turn his head in her direction and beg him to try and remember her, she knew it would come to no good.

"Oh." He said simply.

Vegeta blinked his eyes rapidly.

_Why did I have thoughts about him? What's so special about that man?_ He gave a slight frown. _What is he to me? Is he..._ Vegeta shook his head. He really didn't know. Even though the blue-haired onna thought he hadn't noticed, he knew that she was clinging to him simply because she wanted him to remember something about her. Maybe she was his mate. Maybe it was the Saiya-jin called Kakarotto.

Maybe it was the other Saiya-jin who was staring at him constantly. Vegeta knew that the boy didn't know, but he had been staring at him ever since he woke up. He could feel his dark orbs boring into his skin and he even had the mordacity to stare after the bandage was taken off.

_Iie, it's best not to say who's my mate at this stage in time. Hell, I might not even **have** a mate!_ He put his hands behind him and pushed himself up so he sat against the headboard. _Besides, I first have to find out what happened and what I am to these people before I go about returning to my normal life. Whatever it was._

"Are you feeling kay, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up. It was Kakarotto. He gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Kakarotto." He said. For some unknown reason, looking at the happy face of Kakarotto made him feel...at ease. He didn't feel so alone anymore and he felt as though everything would be okay so long as he was around.

Goku smiled at Vegeta, trying desperately to hide the light rose that was starting to spread over his nose and cheeks.

_Wow, so that's what Vegeta looks like with a smile,_ he thought. _He actually looks quite cute..._ his eyes almost widened when he thought that. He mentally berated himself for thinking of something like that, telling himself that Vegeta was anything _but_ cute!

_I'm probably only thinking like this because Vegeta has come back and he's not his usual self._ He thought. _Yes, that's right. Vegeta hardly looks like himself. His eyes are too wide, other than the obvious fact that they've changed colour to a blood red. And his skin is far lighter than what it used to be. It's sorta, peachy. Like a fresh, fluffy peach sitting on a tree..._ Once again, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of Vegeta as 'fluffy'. But he was right; his skin had turned from the silken toffee colour to that of a lush peach.

"Ano," Vegeta spoke up. "But, I'm having difficulty in trying to remember your names. Could you please tell me them? It might make things easier for me. I mean, in terms of getting my memory back." Bulma looked to Trunks, Trunks looked to Goten, Goten looked to Gohan and he looked to Piccolo. Piccolo shrugged.

"Why not," he muttered under his breath. He gave a gruff cough before stating his name. "My name's Piccolo. I'm a Namek and I was born from Piccolo Daioh, an evil demon who wanted to rule this planet. I..." he stopped when he saw Vegeta's body shaking. "What?"

"Mmm...n...nan...nan demo nai," Vegeta said. The edges of his lips were curling, as though he were suppressing a laugh. "Ah...you're name's _really_ Piccolo, ne?" he asked, as though he was making sure he had heard right. Piccolo blinked then frowned, slightly irritated with the way Vegeta was behaving.

"Yes, my name's Piccolo." He answered curtly. The curling of Vegeta's lips got bigger and a smile could be seen. His body started to shake and convulse a bit more.

"Ah...o...o...kay," he said. "Um, what's your name?" he asked, turning to Trunks.

"My name's Trunks. I'm your son." He was going to say more, but the shaking in Vegeta's shoulders increased. "Tousan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Vegeta suddenly gave a light snort, which he covered up by simply waving at his son and saying:

"Nan demo nai, nan demo nai,"

Goku stared Vegeta, confusion taking over what was left of his little mind.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say Vegeta was laughing!_

"Um...an...and you?" he asked, looking at Goten. "I think your name reminded me of 'sky'." He calmed down enough to form words without stuttering, though he didn't stop shaking. "Is it sky?"

"Jitsu wa, ore no onamae ga sora desu," he told Vegeta shyly in Saiya-go. "Demo, ore no onamae ha Goten desu." Vegeta had completely calmed down now, taking in a normal name rather than giggling at the absurdity of Piccolo and Trunks's names.

"Goten," he repeated. "Ten meaning 'sky' or 'heavens' in Saiya-go. Probably means something else on this planet, but it's a beautiful name in Saiya-go." Goten blushed furiously, never having got such a compliment from the abrupt and 'verbally eloquent' ouji. Trunks glared at his best friend, feeling more than slightly jealous that Goten's name was praised and his was simply laughed at for sounding so similar to 'swimming trunks'.

"My name's Bulma," she suddenly spoke up, having kept quiet for long enough. Even though she knew that Vegeta would more than likely laugh at her for her name, her lonely heart was still hoping that somewhere, in the back of his mind, he'd remember her and what he means to her. She certainly expressed it more times than she could count. She also knew that those kind words were never repeated. Never. Not even on the night they consummated Trunks.

Vegeta turned his head and looked up into her eyes, his brilliant garnet ones piercing her opal blue ones. She had hoped that he would suddenly say that he knew that name and would ask her if he knew her from somewhere, but she knew that it was mere fantasy. By the blank look in his eyes, it seemed as though he knew nothing about her. But she wasn't about to bail out just yet until she heard those words fall straight from his lips.

He stared at her some more.

"Bu...Bulma?" he asked. "I...I think I might remember a name like that." Bulma heart jumped into her throat, but it sank back down to the pit of her stomach when he continued. "No, wait. Berta. I remember someone called Berta. But I can't remember whom..." he looked up at her again. "That's not you, is it?" he asked.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. How had he forgotten her? Why wasn't she at the back of his mind? Was what he said really true, that he didn't give two shits about her so long as she looks after his child?! Tears prickled the back of her eyes, burning them and causing her to blink rapidly. She felt her lower lips begin to quiver, but instead of bawling right there in front of Vegeta, she swallowed her tears and all the sad emotions beating her heart and smiled.

"No. That's not me." She said, trying to sound as light as anything. "My name's Bulma."

Goku stared at his best friend, feeling extremely sorry for her.

Gosh, Bulma looks so upset! I mean, her own husband not knowing her name must be really heartbreaking! I know Chichi'd burst into a flood of tears if I ever had amnesia, but Bulma just swallowing it for the sake of her pride. She's not showing how she really feels 'cos she knows Vegeta will never understand. How can he? If he can't remember her name how in the hell is he supposed to know why she suddenly started to cry?!

"And what's your name?" he asked, finally turning to Gohan.

Gohan blushed slightly, but introduced himself nonetheless.

"Gohan." He said. Vegeta stared, mouth slightly agape. But, a few seconds later, he went straight from shock into a fit of giggles! Everyone stared at him, not knowing how to react to this.

"Go...go...Gohan?!" he shrieked, his voice reaching pitches no one had ever thought were possible. A bright red blushed burned Gohan's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the ouji.

"Yes, my name's Gohan," he snapped. "What's so funny about it?" Vegeta heard the anger in his voice and calmed down slightly. Gohan looked rather upset, and he didn't want to get on the bad side of anyone just yet.

"Ah...gomen ne," he apologized. "It's just that your name in Saiya-go is very funny."

"Oh?" he asked, his frown disappearing into an interested look. "What does it mean?" The corners of Vegeta's lips started curling again, and his body started to shake, but he managed to stutter out the meaning before lapsing back into giggles.

"R...rice." He stuttered.


	6. The Thoughts of Three Admirers

The Colour Red The thoughts of Three Admirers 

Gohan sat by his oak desk; his books open in front of him. Even though he was supposed to be catching up on the studying he had missed out when he went to see Vegeta that day, he wasn't paying attention to the words on the page. In fact, he wasn't even looking down at the books. Instead, he was staring out through the window of his room, staring at the twinkling stars in the midnight sky.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he rested his chin against his hands, his eyes dilating as he went deep into thought about the occurrences of that day.

Soon after Vegeta had gotten over giggle over his name, Bulma had ordered food for the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Vegeta did look, after all, rather skinny for a Saiya-jin. Gohan even thought so himself. While Vegeta ate, they all discussed what should be done with the amnesic prince. Obviously he was to remain at Capsule Corp, but who was going to take care of him? Bulma, at once, flew into a rage, saying that she could take of him just fine seeing as he was as gentle as a lamb now, but Piccolo cut her short. He explained to her that that was not who Vegeta was and, as nice as it was to have the prince smiling instead of scowling, he needed to know who he was and what had happened in his life. He even went so far as to suggest that one of the Son males should stay with him.

Gohan opened his mouth to offer his help, but his father beat him to it. And, for some reason, that made him quite angry. At first he didn't know why, but after sitting by his desk for the past three hours he began to understand what was making him behave the way he was.

_Goten and Trunks told me about this,_ he thought as he stared on. _They tell me everything Vegeta tell them about our kind. He told them that when a Saiya-jin is about seventeen or eighteen Earth years of age, they become adults by searching for the strongest partner to mate with. Obviously I can't mate with my father…_ he shuddered at the thought, feeling more than slightly scared. _So that would leave Vegeta._ He sighed again as he lifted his hand and ran it through his short unruly locks. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit, but who was he to say what he wanted and what he didn't when it was instinct that was driving him?

_Face it, Gohan,_ he muttered to himself. _You've always been fascinated by him. I mean, would you have stared at his chest when he came out of the GR when you were getting the Great Saiyaman outfit from Bulma? Would you have grinned at his blush when you asked him if he would like a costume like yours?_ A deep red blush burned deep into his cheeks as he remembered the last little fact that would put the cherry on the top. _Would you have growled like an animal when he turned and your eyes settled on his ass, thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts like how I would take him, how I would make him scream, how I would please and pleasure him…_

He stopped abruptly. Slapping his cheeks, he turned his head and stared at the floor in shame.

_What is with me! What's with this sudden burning in my pants!_ His erection twitched painfully in his neatly pressed orange pants, a horrible reminder that he was now growing up and becoming an adult. _Do I…DESIRE him?_

Despite the fact that he was a mama's boy, as everyone liked to call him, Gohan was actually quite knowledgeable on the subject of sex. It had really all started when one of his mother's romance novels had somehow crept into his study pile, and after that it was the biology books on the reproductive organs of the human body. From there on, Gohan had bought sex books of all types, save for pornography books. He read more about how to pleasure the partner; the little things one can do to make them feel special and so on. So he knew what an erection was, and he knew what to do to get rid of it. It was just that he had never had to need to do so before.

Until tonight.

Gohan groaned as he tried to will it away, but it just stayed right where it was, just like the picture of Vegeta in his mind.

_If only Vegeta didn't have amnesia,_ he growled. _His 'stuck up prince' attitude is a real turn off and it would have made things a lot easier for me if he just stuck with it! Now that he's forgotten everything, he won't glare or scowl anymore! He'll simply smile and be cute and adoring and doting and he'll keep turning me on that way because he looks so fucking innocent that it just want to have my way with him and fuck him until he screams out my name!_ As his thoughts went on, they somehow got louder and louder in his head, until he was at last screaming the last little bit. He sighed as he hung his head in his hands. _Why can't I just forget about him? It's not like he'll accept me. He never did in the past…_

Gohan froze suddenly. Yes. That was right. In the past, Vegeta never gave anyone a second glance or the time of day. He never needed anyone to help him because he was perfectly capable of doing things himself.

_But now that's Vegeta's got amnesia, he'll need someone to take care of him. Someone who'll look out for him. Someone who's been with him for the past eight years after Cell._ A feral smirk tugged at the corners of Gohan's lips and a low growl resounded in the back of his throat. _Someone like me…_

Yes! It was the perfect plan! If Gohan could get himself close to Vegeta, maybe Vegeta would accept him and see him as a possible mate. He did, after all, desire the luscious prince and without his memory there was no way that Vegeta could push him away. Hell, he could even tell Vegeta that they were already mates! But Vegeta wasn't stupid. Even though he had amnesia, Gohan could tell very well that Vegeta would not be fooled by such an accusation. No, he would have it play it carefully; making sure that he weaves his way into the beautiful prince's heart.

_After all,_ he thought to himself as he closed his books and made his way to bed to sleep. _As it is written in mom's love novels, a relationship can't survive without love. And I need his love._

A sad smile found its way to his face when he thought of how lonely he was without Vegeta, and he wished that would somehow come together.

The screen flickered in the darkness of the room, blinking white before switching back to blue and then blinking white again. She slowly lifted her head from her hands, her eyes sore and more than likely bloodshot. Her once clear crystal blue eyes stared at the screen, thinking about what had happened that day. The highlight being that her husband did not remember her name or who she was.

_I can't believe it,_ she thought miserably as she stared at her typed out diary. _After all that has happened between us, he can't recognize me? He doesn't know who I am!_ Tears threatened to spill from her swollen lids, but she held them back with a shake of her head. _No, it's not Vegeta's fault. It's not like he's doing this on purpose. And maybe…maybe if I help him find himself, tell him about his past, he'll remember and maybe he'll accept me this time._

Bulma had succumbed to the horrible fact that maybe what Vegeta told her in the past was true. He really didn't love her. Cared for her, maybe, but not love. Love was something he said he could never do, not even for her. It was heartbreaking at first to know that all you had given in the past was simply returned out of duty and friendship, nothing more. But then she had the idea that maybe, this time round, Vegeta would actually listen to her and find the love hidden within himself.

_I can't let him go,_ she told herself. _I can't! He means too much to me! He has to love me, he just has to!_ Bulma knew that could be asking for trouble if Vegeta didn't return her feelings, but she was willing to take the chance. She knew very well that might not feel for her the same way she does for him, as the amnesia might have changed something completely within him, and she knew that could also spell trouble for everyone else.

Right after everyone had left, save for Goku, she had shown Vegeta up to his old room. Vegeta had always had his own room, as he liked his privacy. A streak of anger flushed across her face as she remembered how they had to get him there.

Bulma had suggested that maybe Vegeta's legs weren't strong enough to carry him yet so Goku offered to carry him to his room. Things had seemed okay while they were walking up to his room, but things changed as soon as she opened up the door. To her surprise and horror, when she turned to face Goku, she found Vegeta smiling happily as his arms were wrapped around his neck in a gentle manner. Not only that, but she could have sworn she had heard purring coming from him. She had shaken off the uneasy feeling by telling herself that Vegeta was different and was simply happy because he didn't have to walk. But no matter what she told herself, she could help but feel uncomfortable.

Even now she felt very uncomfortable with Goku in the same house as Vegeta.

'_I don't know what's wrong with me,'_ she sighed as she shook her head again, lifting her fingers up to the keys and typing out what she thought. _'Why do I feel so angry when Vegeta was smiling while he was in Goku's arms? Am I jealous because he called Goku's name out first and was pleased when Goku came to talk to him later? Why am I jealous of Goku? Is it because it seems like their friendship is stronger than our relationship was?'_ she paused, reading over what was written. _'I can't deny it. I am jealous. I want Vegeta all to myself. I want to be the one to help him and take care of him. But I can't. He's a Saiya-jin, an alien. I'll probably only confuse him even more._

'_But even though I know he will be safe with Goku and me, I can't help but still feel uneasy that Goku's helping him…'_

Goku lay in his bed in the spare room of Capsule Corp. Even though it was pitch black all around him, he could still see everything as though it was day. Even though his thoughts tried to run back home, they sat with the person in the next room. Vegeta's room.

_I couldn't believe it when Bulma told me that Vegeta had his own room apart from them,_ he thought. _I have never slept apart from Chichi since we got married! Of course, when I do sleep in the house…_ he paused. _I feel sorry for Bulma. I could tell how angry she was in letting me pick Vegeta up and carry him as though he were my bride to his room,_ he blushed an traffic light red on the imagery that popped into his head; Vegeta dressed in a beautiful white brides dress while he was decked out in a tuxedo. Mind you, it wasn't such a bad thought, but he did feel rather guilty in thinking such things when Bulma was having a difficult time. _But it's a lucky thing that she thought that Vegeta was purring and not me. If she ever found out that I was enjoying Vegeta's warmth…_

Goku suddenly felt very guilty. How could he be enjoying the feeling of Vegeta's body against his when that person had a wife? Not only that, but Goku himself had a wife and two sons! Thinking about another man like this was wrong! But he couldn't help it…

_No, Goku,_ he told himself. _You are here to help Vegeta remember who he was before he disappeared. You're not here to slobber over the cute looking prince and break up his marriage even more than before!_ Yes, Goku knew about the troubles they were having. He knew more than both Bulma and Vegeta would care to admit. He could see it whenever he and Vegeta sparred. It was all written in his eyes.

At least, what Goku could see in his eyes. He rarely ever looking in his prince's eyes while their were sparring, mostly because he never could. Vegeta would never admit it, but he was much faster than Goku. The funny thing was, he never used his speed to his advantage. He always thought it was a weakness, that being fast and agile meant that you were more likely to retreat from a battle. He always relied on brute strength.

_But now all that has changed,_ he thought determinedly. _Now I have a second chance to get through to Vegeta. To teach him that being fast and agile does not necessarily make you a coward. I could train him and teach him how to fight his absolute best! I know that Vegeta's always had it in him to beat me; it's just that he never tried his best before. Now, I'll make sure he doesn't go easy on me!_ He paused. _Well, at least, I'll make sure he uses his full potential. Speed and all! Maybe that's why Vegeta so small and compact. He was built for speed…_

A huge yawn escaped his mouth and his lids sunk low. Deciding that that it was enough thinking for the night, Goku curled deep into his blankets and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Wake up call

_**The Colour Red**_

Wake up call 

A small figure stirred in the twilight of the room, tossing from side to side under the deep blue quilt. Strange dreams and memories haunted him. Strange visions of someone smaller than him, but with the same crimson eyes was staring at him. Full lips curled into a smile, one that was full of happiness and mystery. It didn't seem as though this person was about to hurt him. No, she was just there, watching. Was she going to do anything? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was there and she was watching over him.

He rolled over again, this time, the thin sliver of light that managed to slip through the thin, white curtains hitting him in the eyes.

"Unn," he moaned, displeased with being woken up in such a manner. _Hn? What time is it? Where am I?_ He wondered. Slowly, thick lashes fluttered open and blood red eyes gazed about the plain white room. He pushed himself up on his elbows and took a good look around.

The room he was in was a very plain room. Simple white washed walls, a built in cupboard and a mirror. Opposite the bed was a TV, but that was about the only luxury in the room.

"That's right," he mumbled sleepily. "That big man helped me here last night. That lady said I was too weak to walk by myself." He knuckled the sleep out of his eyes. "What was that man's name again? Kakarotto?" He thought for a second before nodded to himself, giving a big yawn afterwards that revealed impressively long canines.

Sitting up, he gazed about his room again, looking for any sort of clue that could possibly tell him anything about his past self.

_There's not much around here,_ he thought disappointedly. _Seems like I was always out and about. I guess I must have been too busy doing other things than to decorate my personal space._

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pushed himself up, only to find that his legs were, indeed, weak. He wobbled for a bit before falling back onto the soft mattress. He tried again, but this time fell over backwards and onto his behind. Growling in frustration, he climbed back up and stood on his toes, balancing precariously. Tentively, he took a few small steps, testing his news legs out. It wasn't as though he hadn't walked before; it's just that his equilibrium had been put off balance. But he was determined not to give up. He was damned if he was going to be carried about everywhere! Not that he minded being carried by Kakarotto, though, but it would get quite tedious.

After walked around the room a few times, he found that he had actually gotten the feeling back in his legs and he could walk without wobbling. Twirling his tail happily in the air, he took a few more strides and walked to the door.

But just as his hand grabbed the handle, he wondered what on Earth he was going to do once he was out side.

_I don't know this place at all,_ he reminded himself. _And with the way Kakarotto and…ah…ummm…whatever that woman's name was…was twisting and turning down corridors it seems as though this place is huge! _But, knowing that there was no point in sitting in his room until someone came and got him, he opened the door and silently padded out.

He gazed about the hallway. It was just as plainly painted as his room, except there were photos of people hanging in beautifully elaborate frames. He recognised Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Goku, of course, and he recognised the green-haired woman, whose name he now recalled was 'Bulma'. But he didn't recognise any more after that.

_Let's see, which way should I go?_ The hallway was rather long with at least two other doors besides his own. Looking to the door on his left, he cocked his head to one side, debating on whether he should check what was in the room. But after a few seconds, shrugged, and started towards it. _Who knows,_ he thought to himself._ Maybe I'll meet someone who can help me._

Goku rolled over onto his side and smiled in his sleep. At least, he was half-asleep. Here it was, Friday morning, about past nine, and there was no Chichi screeching at him to get his lazy ass out of bed so she could make it up.

_This is great,_ he thought to himself. _I can sleep late without having to worry about being woken up! And seeing as Vegeta should be tuckered out from yesterday, I doubt he'd be up now._ He gave a sigh as he snuggled under the white sheets.

Just then, he felt something heavy crawl onto his bed. He froze, not knowing what it was. Maybe it was Mr Brief's cat? Goku lay very still for a while before shrugging it off and deciding to go back to sleep. After all, it wasn't like it was Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't walk, as Bulma had said yesterday, because his legs were too weak.

_That's why I had to carry him,_ he thought, blushing slightly at the memory of the warmth that the lithe prince radiated. He didn't want to admit it, but he rather liked to feeling of the prince's skin. It was soft and silky, like the bed sheets he was under, and it was warm to the touch.

Goku felt his skin prickle as his innards squirmed pleasantly. What was going on with him? He wasn't supposed to feel like this simply thinking of Vegeta! What was so special about the prince? Goku quickly made up an excuse that it was because it was the first time he was going to be with Vegeta in six months and, after agreeing with his thoughts, went back to sleep.

But he didn't get very far to the Land of Dreams again. That same pressure was now creeping up his legs! Now feeling that something was totally off, he sat bolt upright and stared at the intruder. And was met by a pair of startling garnet coloured orbs.

"Ah…did I wake you?" Vegeta's voice purred. "Gomen nasai, but I was lost. I didn't know you were still sleeping." Goku was at a total loss for words.

_Ha…how did Vegeta get here!_ He wondered. _Bulma said that he couldn't walk!_ But despite what Bulma had told him, it was apparent that Vegeta had made it himself to the room.

Vegeta sat and stared at the burly Saiya-jin, waiting patiently for him to say something. He had already given his explanation of why he was there and why he woke him up, so he needn't say anymore.

_Besides,_ he thought, inwardly giggling at the baffled expression of the handsome third class. _He looks kinda cute when he's confused!_ Finally, Goku came to his senses and managed to mutter a few words.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he asked. Okay, maybe not the best-chosen words, but they were a start.

"I woke up and decided to explore," he admitted, shrugging as he crawled higher up. "But I didn't know where to go, so I decided to check this room out. Then I saw you and I decided to stay. I mean, you said you knew me, so I assumed you'd be okay with it if I crept into bed with you." Goku blushed a deep scarlet when Vegeta climbed up even higher on his legs, sitting his behind on Goku's crotch.

_Does Vegeta know where he's pressing in to!_ He shrieked in thought, Vegeta's words suddenly taking on a completely different meaning. But, judging the innocent way Vegeta was looking at him, he didn't think so. Mentally sighing in relief, he managed to suppress his widened eyes and look up at Vegeta normally. _But even if Vegeta didn't mean it in that way, I should tell him why it was so surprising._ Goku gently lifted Vegeta off him and placed him next to him, crawling out of the covers. "I'm sorry for getting so shocked, Vegeta." He apologized. "It's just that when you used to have your memory, you wouldn't come near me."

On mentioning this, Vegeta frowned in puzzlement and cocked his head to one side. He couldn't see why he wouldn't, but he let Goku continue.

"You see, when we first met, we were enemies," Vegeta nodded, now understanding why he had felt anger toward the muscular Saiya-jin during his flashback. "And even after we became allies, you still didn't want to have anything to do with me." Vegeta's frown deepened. Not have anything to do with him? Why the hell not? Goku could see Vegeta's confusion and was, himself, confused. "Ah…Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Vegeta looked up at him, the tip of his thumb popped between his teeth as he nibbled on it contemplatively.

"Iie," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Demo, it doesn't make sense." Now Goku was also confused.

"Huh?" he didn't understand. As far as he knew, it made perfect sense. Vegeta hated him because Earth won the very first battle between them very unfairly. If Krillin and Gohan weren't there, then Vegeta would definitely have won. The hate ran even deeper because he killed Frieza, a revenge that should have been Vegeta's. And even deeper still because Goku was, since Namek, always one step ahead of him. Goku had discovered all that in their Potara Fusion.

Vegeta looked up at him with sparkling clear ruby eyes, the redness glittering in the light of the room.

"It doesn't make sense," he repeated. "I mean, why would I want nothing to do with you? _Any_ Suru would have been jumping at the chance to be close to a strong and dependable Saru such as yourself!" he said. Goku's eyes widened and he did a fish impression.

"Su…suru?" he asked. "What's that?"

But before Vegeta could answer, there was a knocking at the door and a blonde woman with the most irritating smile on her face poked her head through the door.

"Oh! There you are, Vegeta!" she cooed. "I thought you might be with Goku!"

"Morning, Mrs Briefs," Goku greeted. Vegeta, as expected, said nothing. He just stared at this gung-ho lady.

"Morning Goku!" she chirped. "I just popped in to say that breakfast is on the table, so you can come and get it!" With that, she pulled her head away and closed the door behind them. Then, she popped her head through. "Oh, and Goku sweetie, Gohan is here. He'll also be having breakfast with us!" Then, this time, she really did go away.


End file.
